helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Bright Project UK NEW STYLE AUDITION ~Queenshadow~
Bright Project UK NEW STYLE AUDITION ~Queenshadow~ is the audition for members of a new group for the UK branch, called Queenshadow. Audition Rules * The UK Kenshuusei will audition for it alongside a separate audition for non-Kenshuusei in England for the group. * If you are a non-Kenshuusei, you need to be 11-17 years old in order to audition. * Must not currently be under contract with any agencies that run entertainment productions or other entertainment activities. * Minors must have consent from a legal guardian. Audition Details: First Round: The first round will take place in five different cities. The amount of girls that came into the city are: * Birmingham: 730 (September 7th-9th) * Leeds: 500+ (September 15th and 16th) * Sheffield: 400+ (September 22nd and 23rd) * Manchester: 651 (September 29th and 30th) * London: 889 (October 12th-14th) Second Round: The second round is announced a few days after the final day of the first rounds in London. The date was on November 2nd. They have picked at least 2/3 of the ones they have chosen to go into the second round. Final Round: They announced that the non-trainee finalists will be announced on Boxing Day, and in January, they will have a two-week training camp. Besides that, the Kenshuusei auditions were announced. On the 26th of December, the non-trainee finalists were announced, and consisted of 8 girls, alongside a side profile of them. * Janelle Richard, 16 (Georgetown, Saint Vincent) * Brianna Cohen, 15 (Bradford) * Madeline Williams, 15 (Essex) * Caitlin Henderson, 15 (London) * Renee Mattelle, 14 (Leeds) * Kaylee Nuttal, 14 (Harrogate) * Mackenzie Atcok, 13 (Doncaster) * Tina Simmons, 11 (Birmingham) Side Profiles: Janelle: “Came here for her dad’s business this year, and thought this would be a good idea. Homeschooled since age 8, has never went to a public or private school before.” Brianna: “Parents are born in the Caribbean, was inspired to sing by ZAYN, a English singer born in Bradford. She knows how to play some Caribbean instruments and knows how to do a Caribbean dance. Outside of that, she has done dance shows in Bradford. Her father was part of the military.” Madeline: “Has auditioned for the West End and was Matilda from Matilda in 2013 and Molly from Annie in 2010. Besides that she is part of the Spirit Young Performers Company.” Caitlin: “Was a rugby player before she sprained her ankle at a match, causing her to quit. She then did some musical theatre performances and really admired singing.” Renee: “A child actress in France, where her divorced mother lives, and often goes there once every two years. Canadian-English. She did vocal training since the age of 5.” Kaylee: “Born in Silema, Malta, but left to go to England at aged two. She did choir and dance performances and also plays recorder and cello.” Mackenzie: “Was part of the Doncaster child pop group Caster Kidz alongside her older sister Mikaela. She did some dance lessons also, and is considered a good dancer in the group.” Tina: “Adopted from Ecuador. Was Annie at the New Alexandra Theatre in Birmingham, and also a child model. She did quit before sixth grade and wants to become a singer once again.” On January 6th, they announced that they started the training camp, and the finalists, alongside 8 trainees will be doing one of two songs, and will be working on this song and performing it to school children for 1 month. * Put on The Speaker ** Janelle Richard ** Brianna Cohen ** Caitlin Henderson ** Renee Mattelle ** Emily Hammonds ** Maryse Pierre ** Abigail Haddow ** Aliyah Malik * I Know What I Want ** Madeline Williams ** Kaylee Nuttal ** Mackenzie Atcok ** Tina Simmons ** Chantal O Lear ** Rani Prakash ** Gemma Wood ** Jenna Kingsley Audition Winners: On February 6th, in a mall show of English Roses, Queenshadow was announced, and consisted of 10 girls. * Chantal O'Lear * Janelle Richard * Rani Prakash * Gemma Wood * Emily Hammonds * Brianna Cohen * Maryse Pierre * Kaylee Nuttal * Mackenzie Atcok * Jenna Kingsley Broadcast: On October 23rd 2019, on E4's Twitter, they uploaded is a picture of some of the girls casting in Birmingham, England, including finalist Tina Simmons, with the caption "What do you see? Do you see a future bright in one of those girls? Find out in March 2019, when we join Bright Project as one of the companies consisting of STARS FROM THE FUTURE". It was announced on January that the audition will be one of the main features for the documentary STARS OF THE FUTURE, and E4 were caught filming the auditions and final round for the audition itself. Trivia: * This is the first Bright Project audition to be broadcasted. Category:2018 Auditions Category:Auditions Category:Bright Project Auditions